<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relax, Baby by tealuc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739875">Relax, Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealuc/pseuds/tealuc'>tealuc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottoming from the Top, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Light Masochism, Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Spanking, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealuc/pseuds/tealuc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukai and reader spend their day off lovemaking all morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ukai Keishin &amp; Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relax, Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cool spring mornings with a warm breeze dusting your skin.</p><p>Warm palms laid on his bare chest.</p><p>Blonde locks tickling your cheek. </p><p>You couldn’t remember when or why it started. It didn't begin with a word, nor a look but with just by simple touch you <b>knew</b>. You were still cloudy from sleep, rubbing your eyes when you felt it. A barely there graze of skin, the bump of his knuckle caressing your thigh. And that was enough to stir something in your body - ignite the flame of passion and desire. With Ukai it was never difficult when he manifested such a primal need within you. He brought out a side of you only he knew how to tame. </p><p>He noticed immediately when it happened. The exact moment - a split second - of time when it began. The recognition in your eyes sparkled and you leaned into his touch just an inch. Such small motions had a way of seeming so much bigger in the moment. Ukai was so observant, his eyes were so sharp and focused on every little detail it heightened everything to a level you had never experienced before him. </p><p>He leaned over your body to reach the bedside table, his current pack of cigarettes and his favorite lighter nestled against the clock. It was one of Ukai’s few <b>true</b> days off. No working at the shop and no coaching Karasuno. Just the two of you because right now the rest of the world didn’t matter. </p><p>“Mmm, Keishin?” You murmured, blinking your eyes and focusing on the male. His cat-like eyes were back on you, watching you as he pressed his lips around the edge of a cigarette. </p><p>You sat up on your elbows, the shin summer sheets falling off your form as you came up. You loved the way his gaze rove over your form, taking in all the gentle dips and curves of your torso. He acknowledged you with a simple grunt, titling his pointed chin down. </p><p>“Lay back down.” You gently ordered him, putting your hands on his chest and pushing his back flush with the mattress. His eyebrows quirked up, an inquisitive look in his eye as he watched you. Bring your bottom lip between your teeth, you swiftly swung your leg over his lower stomach, straddling yourself overtop Ukai. </p><p>Grinning, you wiggled your hips a little to let him feel your coming wetness glide over his tanned skin. “It’s your day off, so you deserve to <b>relax</b> baby.” </p><p>Keishin smirked, his eyes lighting up as it clicked in his head. He brought one of the pillows under his head and curled one hand under as well, the other holding his cigarette. The thin wisp of smoke spiraled and swirled through the air and out the cracked window. </p><p>You started with running your hands over his body. Over his chest and strong arms - triceps and biceps and all - and then coming back to his torso. He was strong, toned, but not too overly muscled. You could feel the faint definition with your finger tips, sending a tingle down your core. </p><p>Letting out a soft breath, you looked over your shoulder. The sheets were barely hanging onto his hips, tastefully hiding away his nudity like a classic statue. You grasped and pulled away the sheets, admiring his hardening cock, a little bead of precum already accumulating at the tip. You pushed your hips back and nestled your slip up against his cock. You let out a little moan, for show, and looked back to Keishin. He was so good at keeping a straight face. Hiding how much this affected him. But feeling his cock twitching against your heat was telling enough. </p><p>You arched your back and rolled your hips, teasing him by catching the head on your entrance but titling doesn’t before it had the chance to enter - letting the angle allow pressure on your clit. </p><p>More puffs of smoke left his lips, his dark eyes focused on the view where your bodies connected. </p><p>Finally, with his cock sufficiently coated in your juices, you raised your hips and dropped down on him in one slick motion. You gasped out a moan, your thighs shaking a little from the satisfying stretch. Your hips tingled and brought pleasure <b>all</b> through your body. “Fuck.” You bit out, closing your eyes and experimentally moving your hips forward, feeling the thick shaft press against your walls. Your stomach did a little flip. “You’re so <b>big</b> Kei.” You praised, gazing upon your lover. </p><p>Ukai let the faintest smile show on his face, his cigarette burning in the ashtray. His hands were now gripping the headboard, his knuckles whitening. You set your hands on your pelvis, watching the point where your bodies began and ended together as you started rocking your hips up and down. Your hair ticked your skin as you moved. </p><p>The room was filled with wet slaps of skin, your slick making each rise and fall of your hips easier than the last. The air felt warm and warmer, each breath more desperate than the last as you worked yourself, sweat drops rolling down the curve of your back. And Ukai was smirking, having replaced his last cigarette, enjoying the show. </p><p>Your hips stuttered and slowed as you felt your first orgasm coming quick, a strangled cry escaping your lips. You called out his name, panting, head rolling to the side. Your chest was heaving, catching your breath. You looked to Ukai, a new - different - glint in his eye. It was devilish. </p><p>You were snapped back from delirium as Keishin sat up, meeting your chests flush. You shuddered when he brushed your sensitive swollen nipples. He wrapped his arms around your hips, pulling you up from his soaked skin and the base of his cock. Your pussy was so sensitive from your fresh orgasm you cried out. </p><p>“Look at you, fucking yourself on my dick and cumming all by yourself.” He squeezed the soft flesh of your hip, “But I haven’t gotten off yet, baby. I’m gonna bend you over and pound you so hard you’ll be sobbing. You want that? To be fucked full of my cum?”</p><p>“Oh god, please.”</p><p>“Good girl.” He lifted you off his cock and turned you around. You settled yourself on your hands and knees, feeling the bed dip under his weight as he got off the bed. He settled himself behind you, pulling your hips back against him. “Press your thighs together, sweetheart.” Ukai purred, his chest rumbling soothingly as he lowered his voice. </p><p>You did just as told, pushing your thighs together, your calves hooked around his legs on the edge of the bed. Ukai set one hand on your ass, his fingers spread and gripping tight on the mound. His other hand held his cock, guiding it between your pressed thighs. They were already all wet from your juices dripping down and spreading across your skin. You gasped at the strange feeling, the upper side of his shaft rubbing against your closed lips. He gripped your ass with his other hand, controlling your hips back and forth, working together with the rhythm of his thrusts. He grunted, leaning over you and fucking your thighs, the slick slipping him between easily. </p><p>“Mm, you feel so good baby. <b>Fuck</b>!” His thrusts quickened before he pulled back, snapping his cock into your retightened pussy, pushing your walls apart once again, ripping a salacious moan from your lips. He slapped your ass hard, leaving a burning warmth from the impact. His hips smacked against heat, his cock driving deep within you. He panted, gulping and letting out a deep groan, pushing his whole weight into you and pushing you down on the mattress, his cock pressing into your deepest reaches and expelling thick ropes of cum into you. Bit Ukai didn’t stop for long. </p><p>“Gonna push that cum into your womb, sweetheart. Fill you up with my baby.” Keishin was saying it like a spell, his body laying heavy over yours as he rolled his hips into your aching hole, your pussy abused and flushed. Your eyes were teary and your head drunk on bliss and serotonin. </p><p>He grinned against your skin and kissed between your shoulder blades, leaving wet marks from bites and sucks. Your throat was growing a little hoarse from all the noises Ukai pulled from you, a pitiful mewl escaping your lips as he suckled a harsh hickey on the column of your neck. His hips never slowed down, a mechanical piston penetrating you, pleasuring the pair of you and connecting you in the most intimate way. </p><p>He handled you so well, working you over the edge into your second, rougher orgasm, your walls spasming and clenching like a vice around his cock. He huffed, having to work hard to keep up his pace despite your tightness. </p><p>Still reeling from your orgasm, you were almost blacking out, falling in and out of reality as your mind was so discombobulated by how many sensations were tacking up your brain. </p><p>Ukai slowed his pace and pulled out of you with a pop, handing your thighs and flipping you over onto your back, pushing your legs up to curl into your belly, giving him a full view of your fucked pussy. </p><p>You blushed, the fresh air reaching your pussy feeling cold and overly sensitive. Ukai knelt over you, his knees caged your hips in as he knelt before you. “You doing good?” He asked. You could only reply with a little noise, then settling on a bashful nod. He chuckled, an amused expression on his face. He pushed his flaring cock back into your depths, his hands grasping your and pushing them into the sheets, fingers tightly intertwined. </p><p>Trust. There was so much trust. To be able to give yourself up completely to this beautiful man, let your mind go and experience love completely with your body - it made your heart soar. </p><p>Ukai pressed his lips to yours, consuming your mouth in a blistering, searing kiss that filled your stomach with butterflies. Gave you memories of your first time. You were living and breathing him. </p><p>He moaned with you as he reached his high, cumming a second him. Spurting his cum into your wanting pussy. You cried out, squeezing around his girth and milking him for all his spendings. </p><p>Left panting and gasping, Ukai tucked himself into you, wrapping his arms around your middle and turning the pair of you on your side. It was sticky, skin pressing together and lips meeting in declarations of love. Your hands ran through his golden locks, fluffing up the waves. His nails left crescents in your thighs, pulling them apart as he gently pulled his softening length from your core. </p><p>“Couldn’ve asked for a better way to wake up.” He smirked as you, meeting your misty eyes. “I wasn't too rough, was I?” His orbs wandered across your body, taking in all the marks and red splotches dotting your figure. </p><p>You shook your head, grasping his chin and pulling his eyes back to yours, “No, it was perfect Kei. Good thing I’m on birth control right?”</p><p>“Hah, yeah. One day.”</p><p>“One day what?”</p><p>“You’ll be full’a my kids, sweetheart. Look so sexy all round and sweet.”</p><p>“Geez, you already have twelve kids isn’t that enough!?”</p><p> </p><p>- the end</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>